Fire Emblem Fates: My Adventure Season 1
by davidkun799
Summary: So, basically, I was sent to the world of Fire Emblem Fates by unexpected circumstances and to make things worse, the Hoshido royal family doesn't trust me at this point so I need to do some heavy lifting in order to find Corrin, defeat Anankos, and save the world.. This can take a while. A S-I/Fusion story about me in Fire Emblem Fates! New Chapter every two weeks!
1. 1: From Australia to Hoshido

**Fire Emblem Fates: My Adventure**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Fates. It is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. (If I did, I would've changed Fire Emblem Warriors but no...)**

 **A/N**

 **This is my first SI fanfic overall, basically a remake of Fire Emblem Fates. Corrin will be in this story but she'll be in Nohr while I will be in Hoshido. I don't have experience with this game because I haven't played Fire Emblem Fates yet. I may have dug my grave on this one... (Sigh) I hate this already...**

 **So, without further ado, here is Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: From Australia to Hoshido, How did that happen?!**

 _ **14/9/17**_

Hello. My name is David Teariki. I am a 17 year old teenager with short, wavy and curly black hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes. I'm 180 cm tall. So... well... I've had an unexpected adventure recently. I was in a different world... yep. I was in Fire Emblem Fates, ladies and gentlemen.

If you want to know why I was in Fire Emblem Fates, well, here it goes...

I was in my house, listening to music on my phone while everyone else is sleeping. Apparently, my brother wouldn't stop snoring at night so I was jolted awake every five minutes. In a last resort, I grabbed my phone and put on some music.

"Ahh... that's better." I yawned before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. That was the last thing I remember before what happened today...

When I woke, all I saw was an black void. "What the fuck..." I muttered, tired and cranky, "What happened to my room? Why is it dark?" I look down. "I still have my PJ's, my phone, and I'm in solid ground so why is my room dark?"

My answers were right in front of me as I was blinded by a greenish blue light. "Ah... fuck. It's bright." I winced. After the light died down, I see a woman with long green hair, emerald green eyes, a circlet on her head, a long translucent skirt and pointed ears. I stared at her in curiosity but I've realized that she's powerful, up to god level.

"Who... are you?" I asked, "Are you an angel?"

The female let out a chuckle at this. "No, child. I am Naga, Holy Dragon of the world of Archanea."

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded, "I'm confused."

Once again, she let out a chuckle. "I'll explain everything when the time is right but for now, you have a job to do."

"A job? I don't understand." I said, "What's going on?"

"Anankos' world is in turmoil. He was a god, a god that everyone worshipped. However, that worship turned into scorn and he was rejected by the entire world, turning him insane and vowed to bring all kingdoms to ruin." She explained

"Oh! So I have to defeat this Anankos, is that right?"

"Yes, dear child."

"Ok... so my mission is to go to some random world, find an insane dragon, kill him and save the day. That's cool! One problem, he's a god and I'm just a teenager with no knowledge of this place! I'm gonna get creamed!" I shouted.

Naga giggled at my antics, "Hehe... you're an unusual boy, but don't worry. I will grant you an ability, one that matches you unique personality."

At this, I stared at her, "What do you know about me, Naga?"

"You have an anger problem, you have a mouth that won't stop talking, you love anime and video games, and you also love emo haircuts."

"What? How did you know-"

"I know everything, child. That is why you're perfect. You are capable of saving this world from Anankos. Here. I'll give you a portion of my power. You will have the mark of Naga and gain power that you haven't experienced before." Naga said, lifting her hands towards me and bowing her heard in concentration. Then, her hands began to glow in a dark blue light. I also began to emit a faint black glow.

"Is this saf-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Apparently, I was getting eaten alive by the black glow. The pain finally stopped after a few seconds. I slowly got up... off the ground? What? Am i Floating in mid-air?

"I'm alive... YAY! I'm Alive! I've sur-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed again. I FUCKING HATE THIS! I thought that the pain finally stopped but it returned as I was engulfed by a pillar of flames. Soon, the flames died down, and I noticed I had a different set of clothing. I wore a dark blue suit jacket with a black t-shirt, a red scarf with black accents, dark blue formal pants with black canvas sneakers, and black gloves. I still have my phone but it's now turned into a camera. Well... goodbye listening to music.

But the most interesting thing about my appearance is my hair and eyes. One of my eyes was covered with a strand of my black, wavy and curly hair, and my other eye has turned dark red. I was preparing to ask her when it hit me... I look like Stefano Valentini from The Evil Within 2.

"Whoa... what did you do to me?" I said

"I've turned you into something based on your personality. For your hair and eyes, Anankos chose it because it suits you." Naga explained

"I thought Anankos was insane."

"He was but a portion of his conscience before he went insane formed into a human being so Anankos split his conscience in half."

"Oh... I see... so, next time? Maybe you should warn me about the pillar of flames because I almost became cooked bacon!" I said, frustrated. Naga stifled a giggle while I rolled my eyes but to be honest, I smiled as well. After a few seconds, she regained her composure.

"Well? Since I gave you a portion of my abilites to you, would you like to test your new powers?" Naga offered

"No thanks. I'll figure them out later." I politely declined. "So, anything I should know before I leave for my journey?"

"Two things. You need to find a certain individual in the kingdom of Nohr. You will know her when you see her."

"Oh! Who is she?"

"Her name is Corrin. Anankos' daughter." Wait, the insane dragon has a daughter? I have to find a demigod?! FUCK!

"And the other thing?"

"You will be at Hoshido until Corrin arrives but just before Queen Mikoto dies."

"Ok..." I nodded.

Naga smiled, raised her hand and opened a portal underneath my feet.

"Huh?" I looked down and screamed. I fell downwards from her portal, into the skies.

"Good luck, my child. The fate of the world depends on your actions." Naga said, "You are our only hope." She disappeared in a green flash of light.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I was sent downwards into the sky before I crashed into a castle. Afterwards, my vision became a blur and I passed out...

Well, that's a start to my adventure...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry if this is short. I have absolutely no knowledge of Fire Emblem Fates because I haven't played it before in my life but most of the information that I typed up is true. David is my actual name, I'm 17, I live in Australia and Stefano Valentini is from The Evil Within 2.**

 **Here's a fun fact: Both versions of Corrin are playable in Fire Emblem Warriors but only Female Corrin is seen in story mode so Female Corrin is possibly canon... That's all I know...**

 **Anyways, what do you think of this short chapter? Do you like it? Do you hate it?**

 **Well, leave a review depending on support, flame, or criticism and don't forget to either favorite or follow or do both if you enjoy this Self Insert fanfic so far!**

 **I'm doing this as an experiment and for your entertainment so enjoy and read on! Don't feel obliged to do anything unless it's an emergency!**


	2. 2: New Powers

**Fire Emblem Fates: My Adventure**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Fates. It is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. (If I did, I would've changed Fire Emblem Warriors but no...)**

 **A/N**

 **This is my first SI fanfic overall, basically a remake of Fire Emblem Fates. Corrin will be in this story but she'll be in Nohr while I will be in Hoshido. I don't have experience with this game because I haven't played Fire Emblem Fates yet. I may have dug my grave on this one... (Sigh) I hate this already...**

 **So, without further ado, here is Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Previously on Fire Emblem Fates**

 _"Good luck, my child. The fate of the world depends on your actions. You are our only hope."_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _CRASH!_

 _ **And so it continues...**_

 **Chapter 2: Two Rivals, New Powers, & An unexpected revelation!**

I opened my eyes. I looked at my surroundings. I was in a cell. Wait... Cell? I didn't remember being in a cell. AH, Fuck it... I'll remember it later.

"Ow..." I groaned, "Where am I? Why am I in a cell? What's going on?"

"I'll answer the questions, boy. Who are you and what are you doing here?" A voice said, "Are you a Nohr spy?" I looked up. There was a guy wearing what looks like a lobster type of japanese gear... god... my head hurts... I don't want to deal with this bullshit...

"Argh... can you wait? I need to lie down for a few seconds." I said to him, "I've got a splitting headache."

"I have no time, boy." The man disagreed, "You might as well tell me why you made a commotion inside Castle Shirasagi. Otherwise, you will be forced to leave."

I groaned. Fuck... so much for my relaxation...

"Alright. Fine. I'll tell you everything that you need to know but first, what's your name?" I sighed, "Make it quick because I am this close to beating the ever loving shit out of you for ruining my relaxation!"

The man was easily surprised by my colourful vocabulary. He simply chuckled to himself.

"What? What the hell's so funny?!" I asked, enraged, "What the fuck are you laughing about?!"

"You are a strange boy. I haven't seen a person with an unique personality before." He chuckled

"So? What about it and you still haven't answered my questions yet!" I shouted, "Who are you, Where am I and Why am I in a cell?!"

"My name is Ryoma, the eldest of the Hoshido royal family. You are inside Castle Shirasagi, and you're inside the cell because you almost killed Sakura, my youngest sister." Ryoma answered

At this, my eyes widened in shock. I almost killed somebody?! Fuck... Didn't see that one coming...

"I almost killed someone?!" I asked, "How is that possible?!"

"You fell from the sky and landed on Sakura as a result. Her injuries are minor so you didn't exactly kill her, but the next time that you do something like that, I'm gonna personally burn you into a krisp! You hear me?!" Ryoma explained, anger rising. "No one hurts any of my brothers or sisters under my watch!"

I simply backed away and huddled in a corner with my legs tucked in, shivering and begging for my life. Ryoma, once again, was surprised at this.

"I'm sorry... I''m sorry... I'm sorry..." I shivered, "I'll never do it again..."

Ryoma sweatdropped at my shivering form, but simply chuckled at my antics.

"Alright. I think that covers everything." Ryoma chuckled, "So, what's your name?"

He didn't really get a response because I was still shivering, in fear. Ryoma smiled, pulled out a key from his pocket and opened the cell door. I snapped out of my shivering state and looked at Ryoma, who opened the door.

"As I said before, what's your name?" Ryoma asked, "Stop shivering."

"Ah... my name is David. That's my name." I introduced myself. _Really?! You just have to say your real name?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!_ I thought to myself.

"David... I've never heard that name before in my life." Ryoma said to me.

"Well, that's how I was named. So, Ryoma, what happens to me now?"

"You will stay here in Hoshido until further notice." Wait, what?! Did I hear that right? I'm staying in Hoshido?! NO! FUCK THAT! I NEED TO FIND CORRIN, DEFEAT THAT FUCKING DRAGON AND GET OUT OF HERE! I'M NOT LIKING THIS ALREADY!

"Wait, why?"

"Well, we still don't trust you." Ryoma said, "Only my mother, Queen Mikoto will decide your fate."

"So, you don't trust me?"

"Obviously. You almost killed Sakura."

"Oh... right... I'm sorry."

"Just follow me and no funny business. Alright?"

"Ok."

I simply followed Ryoma out of my cell and into the Castle. Well, to be honest. The castle was huge and my eyes were swirling because apparently, Ryoma showed me everything in this castle. WOW... this castle... it's magnificent, big, huge and breathtaking.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, "I'm getting confused with this Castle."

"I'm taking you to my mother, Queen Mikoto. Apparently, she wants to speak to you."

"Oh! Is she the ruler of this land?" I asked again but in a sarcastic manner. To my own surprise, he nodded his head.

"She is, David. My mother is the ruler of Hoshido." Ryoma explained, "Oh. One more thing."

"What?"

Out of nowhere, he decked me in the jaw. I landed on my butt as I held my jaw in pain.

"OW!" I winced, "What the fuck was that for?!"

Ryoma simply chuckled. "Hehe... that's for almost killing Sakura and for your profanity."

I flipped him off in response while he chuckled. After that humilating moment, Ryoma took me to Queen Mikoto's room, where I saw her other children inside, a few advisors and some guy with green hair. I was completely unsure about this. How am I gonna explain this to Queen Mikoto about almost killing Sakura, one of her children?! Oh! What to do?! What to do?!

"Hey. Don't screw this up, David." Ryoma encouraged me, to my own surprise, "She's a good and kind woman but you should watch out for Takumi. He's pissed."

"Thanks... for the information." I gulped.

"No problem. Good luck."

And that, Ryoma left me alone, outside her room... god... I hate this already...

"David, you can do this. You've already messed up once. Sakura's ok... I think... What can go wrong?" I said to myself before I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

When I opened the door, Queen Mikoto, her children, their advisors and the green hair guy all looked at me.

"Ah. There he is now." Queen Mikoto said, smiling. To be honest, I didn't exactly feel like I'm special because I've got a Queen who is happy as a bird, two of her children are giving me the cold shoulder, her youngest is in a cast, a few of their advisors all stared at me is disbelief and the green hair guy stared at me in curiosity. Ok... don't screw this up...

"Young man, what's your name?" Mikoto asked, "My name is Mikoto, the ruler of Hoshido."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Mikoto." I half lied, My name is David, a traveler." Well, I'm a traveler so that's technically true.

"So, what brings you in Hoshido, young man?" Mikoto asked again

"I don't know. I've just got here." I replied. That didn't suit well with Takumi, one of her children. Good. Let him get mad at me. That means I can beat the shit out of him in frustration.

"Oh! So, how did the hole from the roof appear out of nowhere?" Mikoto asked again. I started sweating bullets. I need to think of something, fast!

That's when it hit me. I can convince Mikoto to trust me. I just need to say the right amount of words.

"I... was testing on teleportation power and I accidentally crashed on the roof and possibly landed on your youngest daughter." I replied. Ok. That may be a half lie. I don't even know how to teleport but I did crash on the roof and injured Sakura so that counts for something. The way I said it made Sakura blush. I started smiling but my smile turned into a frown when Takumi started glaring at me with pure hostility. I just ignored him.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Queen Mikoto. I would never harm any of did to you."your children. It was just an misunderstanding." I finished, "So, Sakura, I'm sorry for what I've done to you."

This managed to catch them off guard. Hell, even Mikoto was surprised. After 10 seconds, Mikoto cleared her throat.

"I see. You don't seem to be dangerous so you can stay here as long as you like." Mikoto said. _YES!_ I silently cheered. I simply smiled and raised my fist in mid air in celebration. The green hair guy smiled and soon then, most of them started following what he did.

Takumi, however, thought that what I said was pure bullshit so he stood up and aimed his bow at my face. The red haired girl stared at me in disbelief, but upon looking at Sakura, she gave her a sad smile. I can tell by the look on her face that she firmly believed me. This all leads up to Takumi, a complete asshole.

"I don't believe that, Nohrian Scum!" Takumi shouted at me. I was caught off guard by his tone.

"Takumi, he- " Sakura tried to say

"Sakura, do you really expect that we fall for this lie?! He's a Nohrian Spy! I can tell by his outfit!" Takumi interrupted, pointing at my clothes.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?! I'm trying to be nice, you fucktard!" I shouted at him. Queen Mikoto, her children, their advisors and the green hair man gasped in shock, but Takumi started to get more angrier. Good. The more angrier and unreasonable he gets, the more insane I get.

"You should watch your mouth, Nohrian Scum. You may have fooled mother and the others but you won't fool me!" Takumi shouted again.

"What?! I'm not fooling everyone, you fucking idiot!" I yelled, "I've just exp-"

"Not buying it! Who the hell do you think you are, deceiving us?!" He interrupted. Wait, did he just- Ooh! That's it! He's done it! He's made me mad! Ladies and Gentlemen, you are about to experience what happens when you drove me over the edge! Takumi is the first!

In an act of frustration, I punched him square in the jaw. Most of us, including Sakura, were shocked at this. I think the only one who was smiling was the green hair guy again. I wonder why he was smiling. Was it because of my punch? I don't even know. I just gave up at this point. Takumi was being a unreasonable asshole.

This must've alerted his retainers... I think their names were Hinata and Oboro... I don't know but it doesn't matter. If they get in my way, they should consider because you don't want to deal with an enraged human being such as myself.

Suddenly, I can feel my hands glowing dark red. "What the hell?" I asked myself as the glow shone brightly. Hinata and Oboro closed their eyes so that they won't get blind by the red light covering me. The others were curious of my glowing hands when my eye glowed red.

"What's going on?" I asked everyone, "Why am I glowing red?"

No one answered. Figures... Left with no other options, I closed my eye and embraced the red light, like a second skin being formed... Ah... I actually love this... but... no time to go off course.

After a few seconds, Hinata and Oboro opened their eyes. When they did, they stared at me with wide eyes. Soon, everyone else followed suit. Even the green hair guy raised his eyebrows. Takumi was still knocked out but I don't care about that. I opened my eyes and looked at my appearance. I still have my clothes that Naga gave me but my scarf has disappeared. Instead, a pair of sunglasses are on top of my head. What the hell? Where did I get sunglasses? I'm so confused.

My clothes have been altered. My suit jacket has been turned into a dark red western duster, my pants have turned black and my gloves became fingerless.

But the most amazing thing that happened is that I was holding two ranger revolvers. For some reason, this is kind of familiar. C'Mon... think... you know this person from before... c'mon! AH! I remember!

I've just remembered who I look like. I look like Ray McCall from Call of Juarez without the cross armor, hat, hair and eye change.

"What the hell?" Hinata asked, "He's changed equipment."

The others, excluding Mikoto, who was staring at me in amazement, Takumi, who I knocked the fuck out with my right hand, and Oboro, who was glaring daggers at me, were muttering to each other. Hell, even the green hair guy was saying something about Wildcard or some prophecy bullshit... god... all of this is starting to confuse me.

"Woah... " I muttered, amazed. "I look different..."

Mikoto's eyes shone brightly, almost as if she's happy about my new look.

"Oh Naga, you... you have the power of the Wildcard!" She said happily. I stared at her, dumbfounded. Wildcard? What the fuck is she on about? What Wildcard?

"The Power of the Wildcard?" I asked her, "Queen Mikoto, can you explain to me what it is?"

"No, silly! You should know what it is by now! You have the Mark of Naga!" Mikoto replied, in a eerily cheerful tone.

I tried to find out what she meant when I just remembered something... Naga... she did say something about an ability that fits my personality.

 _I will grant you an ability, one that matches you unique personality. You have an anger problem, you have a mouth that won't stop talking, you love anime and video games, and you also love emo haircuts_

Ah... that's what she meant about her given ability... I think that me turning into Ray McCall from Call of Juarez counts as part of my personality.

So... just to clarify... me punching Takumi + my mouth + Naga's mark = New Powers! WOW! I've got new powers!

"I've got the Mark of Naga?" I asked her again.

"Yes! It's shown on your left eye!" She replied cheerfully. "That tells us that you were sent by Naga herself!"

"Naga herself... Ah... I see."

"Mother, he has the Mark of Naga?" Sakura asked her.

"Yes, dear." Mikoto replied to Sakura, "He's sent here by Naga herself!"

"Oh! Who's Naga, mother? Can you tell me who she was?"

"Ah... Sakura, I'll tell you when you're older."

"Aw... ok..."

"Excuse me, Lady Mikoto but we're getting off track. Can you tell me about Naga, please?" I interjected, "I'm so confused by all of this."

"Oh! I'll tell you but not right now, dear." Mikoto told me, "I'll explain later!"

"Eh? Why not?"

"That is a secret! Hehe..." Mikoto giggled. Argh... so much an explanation... Well, at least Mikoto's not mad. That's a good thing, right?

After a few seconds, she cleared her throat.

"So. I think I've made my decision. David, you don't seem to be dangerous so I've decided that you should be in Hoshido for the time being." Mikoto decided

"Wait, what?" I asked her, shocked

"As I said before, you're not a threat so you can stay!" Mikoto said happily, "You've already proved to me that you're not a threat."

"YES! I CAN STAY!" I cheered, to everyone's surprise, but Mikoto, Sakura and the green hair guy started chuckling at my unusual antics. The red haired woman simply smiled, with Hinata and the others following suit, but Oboro was still glaring at me for no reason- Oh wait! There is! I knocked out Takumi and she is pissed... Yeah... I should get out as soon as I can. I started shivering at Oboro's hostility.

"Um... Excuse me, Lady Mikoto. Can I leave, please?" I asked in a polite manner

"Oh! Is something wrong?"

She didn't get an answer because I simply jumped out of her room window... but... because of my IQ, I didn't realize that I jumped out from god knows how much feet from the ground.

I waved to Mikoto and pulled out a sign that read: It was at this moment that David knew, he fucked up.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed. Mikoto smiled and giggled as I plummeted down to the ground with a puff of smoke, landing in a bone-crunching position. Apparently, I ended up landing on a pile of wood that somehow showed up out of nowhere.

"Ow... my back... I broken me back..." I groaned before I closed my eyes, passing out... god... I hate my luck...

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was in a room. A room that I haven't seen in Castle Shirasagi. Hmm... I wonder what it is...

"Ooh... what happened?" I asked myself, "Why am I in a room?"

"You are in my room, David." I looked at the source. It's Sakura's sister but I forgot who she was. You see, I have Short term memory loss. "You landed on a pile of wood after you ran out of Mother's window like Wile E. Coyote." Hang on, how does she know who Wile E. Coyote was?

"A pile of wood? How is that possible?"

"I don't know. I think that you have bad luck, David. Like-"

"Wile E. Coyote. I know... um... what's your name?"

"Hinoka. I'm Sakura's sister."

"Nice to meet you, Hinoka." I introduced in a charming tone. Hinoka started blushing. I smiled. Wow... looking like Stefano Valentini really paid off... for once...

"Oh! Y-Y-You're making me blush." Hinoka stammered, blushing

"Ah... you're so cute... you know that, Hinoka Hoshido." I flirted

"Ah! Please, stop... You're making me fluster."

"You're flustered... good... I really love a woman like that..."

For some odd reason, Hinoka suffered a nosebleed.

"Hinoka... are you ok?" I asked, "Your nose is bleeding."

"Ah! It is! Oh. I'm sorry." Hinoka apologized, "I've been getting them recently."

"It's alright, Lady Hinoka." I assured, "We all make mistakes."

We started laughing... man... it feels good to be charming. After a period of silence, she cleared her throat to get my attention.

"So, David. What was that back there?" Hinoka said, "With those two unusual weapons that you held."

"Oh! Are you talking about my transformation?" I asked her, "To answer that, I don't actually know but because it's red and black, I should call that transformation: Red Baron."

"Red Baron?"

"Yes. Red Baron. It symbolizes part of my personality like what happened back there when I punched your brother in the jaw." I explained, "Also, I'm sorry for what I did to Takumi."

"It's ok. He can be a bit... moody sometimes."

"Moody?"

"He has an eternal hatred to Nohr, who kidnapped... ah... no... I can't tell you yet."

"Hmm... can't tell me what?"

"It's nothing. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Alright."

We went silent... again... god, I hate intense atmospheres...

So, I tried saying something but before I opened my mouth, I saw a cat, lying down on top of my chest. With a childlike sigh, I grabbed the cat and started holding it like a child.

"Hello? David?" Hinoka asked, trying to get my attention.

"Ah... he's so cute..." I muttered.

Hinoka giggled while I held the cat in a parentlike manner. I was sighing happily while stroking the cat. She started purring happily as I giggled.

I stood up and continued stroking the cat. She meowed happily. However, this next moment... well... I managed to screw up once again... Well... here goes...

I was too busy holding the cat that I felt a sudden burst of pain hit my stomach. I barely had enough time to realize that Oboro, for some ironic reason, stabbed me with her Naginata. Apparently, she still hasn't forgiven me for knocking out Takumi. The cat somehow managed to stay on despite almost getting stabbed.

"Ow!" I shouted, "That actually hurt!"

"Ha! Take that, Nohrian bastard!" Oboro shouted, "You'll pay for what you did to Takumi!"

"Oboro, what are you doing?" Hinoka asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Lady Hinoka, stay back! He's a Nohrian spy, sent here to spy on us for information!" Oboro replied

I simply sighed, grabbed her Naginata, and snapped it in two. I threw both bits out of the window, to her own shock. Hell, Hinoka was shocked as well.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Oboro screamed at me, "THAT WAS MY TRUSTED NAGINATA!"

"You tried to kill me with that, Oboro. I can't let you kill me if you attack blindly."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THAT WAS MY PERSONAL WEAPON! I MADE THAT AFTER MY PARENTS WERE KILLED!"

At this, I heard a record scratch inside my head. Wait... What?! Her parents are dead?! Oh shit... I'm such a fucking idiot...

"Oh... I didn't-"

"Don't care. David, you don't know what it feels to lose the ones you love." Oboro interrupted.

And so, Oboro left... breaking down in tears... she closed the door, leaving a saddened Hinoka behind. I wanted to ask her why her parents were killed but Hinoka was too sad to talk. The cat meowed sadly.

"I know. I fucked up. Again." I said to the cat. The cat meowed in agreement.

"So, what do you want me to do?" I asked the cat. Surprisingly, the cat meowed once, telling me to hug Hinoka. "Alright... If you say so." I nodded

So, I grabbed her shoulders and embraced her in a hug. Luckily, she hugged me back. Soon, Hinoka started crying... oh god... sometimes, I hate my luck sometimes.

"Hinoka... it's ok... it's ok..." I comforted, "I'm right here."

Hinoka continued crying as I held her like a father to his child. The cat lied down where I was lying down before. At first, I thought that she'll cry for a few seconds...

But I was wrong... I can hear her heart beating faster and faster and faster. That's when I realized that Hinoka's suffering from an anxiety attack. Soon, her cries became loud, sorrowful and horrifying.

"Hinoka? Hinoka? Hinoka!" I yelled. She continued crying. Yep. This confirms it. She's suffering from one.

"AH! CORRIN! WHERE ARE YOU, CORRIN?!" Hinoka cried in pure agony, "CORRIN! (Sobbing)"

"Hinoka, what's wrong?! HINOKA!"

"CORRIN!"

"Hinoka, what about Corrin? Is that person your friend?"

"CORRIN!"

I said nothing and just held on to Hinoka as tight as I could. Well, it worked because Hinoka's voice lowered and lowered and lowered until she stopped screaming.

"It's ok. Let it all out..." I comforted her, "I'm here..."

"I miss Corrin!" Hinoka sobbed, "I miss her so much!"

"Was Corrin your sister?"

Her response was sobbing. I felt my heart lurch in my chest. I know how it feels to lose a loved one... wow... getting pretty emotional right now... fuck... I feel bad for her... well, at least I didn't royally screw up with the Hoshido royal family... unless you're Takumi.

So... to recap on today's events...

I convinced Mikoto to let me stay, Takumi hates me, I almost got laid by Hinoka, I've got new powers, Oboro reveals that her parents were killed, I befriended a cat, and I fucked up twice... well, that's a start, at least.

But my adventure is just the beginning... I need to find Corrin, defeat Anankos and save the world, but first, I need to make sure that everyone from Hoshido is safe. I'm the Wildcard... that's all I have to say...

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Wow... what a chapter. I've combined Comedy, Hurt/Comfort and Drama and somehow, it worked. Just like the first chapter, some of this information is true. I actually love cats up to the point that I treat them like children.**

 **From the next chapter onwards, I'm going to add Omakes in at the end of Chapter 3 and will continue until the story finishes... Well, it's time to do some research.**

 **However, I'm doing a Bio about... well... me for starters so you can read all about my stats, like a complete description of my abilities and skills.**

 **Like I said before, what do you think of this chapter? Hate it? Like it?**

 **Leave a review of what you think about this story so far and Don't forget to do both things at once: Follow and Favourite!**

 **So, I'll see you in the next chapter, where it'll focus on Comedy. Nothing else. Read on and Enjoy!**


	3. News: Monday and Friday

**Fire Emblem Fates: My Adventure**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Fates. It is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. (If I did, I would've changed Fire Emblem Warriors but no...)**

 **A/N**

 **This is my first SI fanfic overall, basically a remake of Fire Emblem Fates. Corrin will be in this story but she'll be in Nohr while I will be in Hoshido. I don't have experience with this game because I haven't played Fire Emblem Fates yet. I may have dug my grave on this one... (Sigh) I hate this already...**

* * *

 **News: Every Monday and Friday**

Hey guys... um... I've got some news. It's about this fanfic and I know where it's going to lead.

So, as of now, I'm doing new chapters every Monday and Friday so I can focus on my other fanfics that I need to complete. However, it'll still have the same comedic atmosphere as shown before.

Now... I know that this is short but I really need to finish off Chapter 3 tomorrow. On a positive note, this story is going well so far. My fanfic has reached more than 300 views in almost a week and I've got 5 followers in the process so thank you for reading this Self-Insert fanfic!

 **So, that all i have to say. I'll see you every Monday and Friday (Hopefully) with a new chapter of Fire Emblem Fates: My Adventure!**


	4. 3: Time Travel Goddammit!

**Fire Emblem Fates: My Adventure**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Fates. It is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. (If I did, I would've changed Fire Emblem Warriors but no...)**

 **A/N**

 **This is my first SI fanfic overall, basically a remake of Fire Emblem Fates. Corrin will be in this story but she'll be in Nohr while I will be in Hoshido. I don't have experience with this game because I haven't played Fire Emblem Fates yet. I may have dug my grave on this one... (Sigh) I hate this already...**

 **So, without further ado, here is Chapter 3**

* * *

 **WARNING: This chapter contains Multiverse travelling, fourth wall breaking, Donald Trump, profanity (Which I won't remove), and spoilers from the game. You've been warned.**

 **NOTE: A character from a different world in Fire Emblem will be making an appearance in this fanfic... yeah... I'm sorry.**

 **Previously on Fire Emblem Fates**

 _"It's ok. Let it all out... I'm here..."_

 _"I miss Corrin! I miss her so much!"_

 _"Was Corrin your sister?"_

 ** _And so it continues..._**

 **Chapter 3: Time Travel?! Give me a break!**

"I thought you said that you don't want to tell me why Takumi has an eternal hatred to Nohr." I said to her. Well, after spending 20 minutes hugging Hinoka, I finally decided to let go after she stopped crying... at the expense of my scarf. Fuck... my scarf is now covered in snot... thanks a lot, Hinoka... thanks...

"Well, I might as well tell you before Takumi finds out that you destroyed Oboro's Naginata." Hinoka explained. I gulped. Oboro getting mad is one thing that you shouldn't experience but Takumi is way worse... Well... I need to face it like a man.

"Oh. I'm sorry for breaking Oboro's Naginata." I apologized.

"It's alright. She attack you and you broke it in self-defense." She assured, "Now, I'm gonna tell you what happened all those years ago."

"Ok. Lay it on me."

I grabbed the cat and held it like a child. Hinoka giggled. The cat purred happily as I stroke the cat with all my affection... I love cats, what can I say?

"Hehe... alright, David. I'll tell you the story about why Takumi hates Nohr." Hinoka told me, "Don't worry. This won't take long. I'm just keeping it simple."

"Alright."

"It all happened when King Sumeragi was killed by King Garon, the King of Nohr. He invited Sumeragi to a Peace Treaty that went from good to horribly wrong. Garon ordered his troops to kill everyone from Hoshido. Sumeragi was mortally wounded by arrows, but he was killed by, like I said before, Garon. After his death, he took my sister away. Soon then, everything has changed. All of us were affected by Corrin's kidnapping. Hell, Mikoto was affected the most. She actually prayed for her daughters return. That's why Takumi and all of us have harbored an eternal hatred to Nohr. Garon kidnapped Corrin, our sister, and killed Sumeragi, our father, in an act of jealously." Hinoka explained, "So, do you understand now?"

I... just stared at her in shock... I didn't play Fire Emblem Fates so this is new for me. The cat, for some odd reason, looked at her in shock as well, almost as if the cat was my second form... strange...

"I... I... well... I don't know what to say." I said, "In fact, I'm shocked, to be honest. Garon killed Sumeragi, kidnapped Corrin and now Mikoto is upset... That's a little vague but I understand now. So, that's what I'm here in the first place."

At this, Hinoka's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, you're here to find Corrin?!" She asked me.

"As it turns out, yeah. You see, Hinoka. The reason why I was sent by Naga herself is because I'm from a different world."

"A different world?"

"Yeah. I was sent here from my world so I can find Corrin and save the world. Hinoka, you're the only one that I've told you about it. Don't tell the others, alright. I trust you."

"Wait, you don't trust my brothers and Sakura?"

"To be honest, not really. Takumi's unconvincing, Ryoma won't believe me, and Sakura's too sweet and innocent."

"Oh? Do you think so?"

"Well-"

"Lady Hinoka, can you help me?" A voice interrupted me, "Setsuna's got herself caught in one of those traps again."

"Seriously, Azama? I thought I told you to keep an eye on her." She scolded Azama, "You were supposed to get rid of those traps!"

"I know but Hinata thought it was a good idea to leave them around after I specifically told him not to play with them. He got his just desserts." Azama explained

"Fucking asshole..." Hinata shouted

The cat giggled.

"Hehe... It's actually funny." I said to the cat.

"Oh! Who's he?" Azama asked

"His name is David. He's staying here for a little while." Hinoka introduced, "David, this is Azama. He's one of my personal retainers."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, David." Azama greeted

"Same here."

Suddenly, I can feel a faint aura of dark energy that is englufing Azama at the moment. Seriously, why is he like that? Hinoka groaned.

"Um. David, don't worry about Azama. He's... something..." Hinoka told me.

"Ooh... so Lady Hinoka's got a boyfriend." Azama chuckled, "Hinoka, I didn't know that you have a boyfriend."

At this, both of us blushed.

"N-No! Azama, we're not a couple!" Hinoka denied.

"Y-Y-Yeah! What she said!" I agreed with her. From the look on his face, he didn't actually believe me for a second. Fuck...

"Hmm... are you sure?" Azama asked me.

"Y-Yes!" I replied nervously.

"Well-"

"Azama, there you are!" A voice interrupted him

"Oh! Subaki, what are you doing here?" Azama asked

"We've got ourselves a problem! Setsuna's got her leg lodged into one of Hinata's traps and from the looks of it, it's lodged in there bad and she's bleeding from leg below!" Subaki replied

"Wait, what? How did she-"

"For once, I don't know but it involves Lady Sakura, who tried to get her out so she's covered in scratches... from the trap."

"God... how strong are Hinata's traps?"

"Well, according to Ryoma, Hinata's traps are made of steel so they are pretty strong... but Sakura's passed out... due to the amount of blood that Setsuna lost..."

Azama and Hinoka sighed while I giggled. They kinda act like a dysfunctional family. Hehe.. like the Simpsons or Family Guy- Wait. I take that back. The Simpsons. Yeah.

"Azama, can you go and help Subaki?" Hinoka ordered him, "I'm gonna show David around so that he gets a complete look of Castle Shirasagi."

"Of course, Lady Hinoka. I'll do that." Azama accepted, "Subaki, let's go."

"Oh! Alright!" Subaki shouted. "I'll go get the mop."

Both Azama and Subaki walked out of the room. Whew... that was close.

"So, you want to show me around Castle Shirasagi, eh?" I asked her, who blushed and playfully punched me.

"D-Don't take this the wrong way, David." Hinoka stammered, "I-I-I'm only doing this because you need to find a way around the Castle! D-D-Don't take this as a love compliment!"

I simply laughed. Man... chicks dig me with this look. Hinoka pouted and glared at me. The cat meowed happily.

"Argh... let's go, David!" Hinoka shouted, "I'll leave you behind!"

The cat meowed once again. I giggled and stroked the cat.

"Hehe... I know. She digs me." I said to the cat, who meowed in agreement.

So, I followed Hinoka so she can show me around the Castle. For once, the Castle looked breathtaking (I said this before but this is the first time that I completely saw the rest of the Castle). Soon, Hinoka showed me a training ground, where Takumi and Ryoma were training. Mikoto, her two retainers, Hinata, Oboro, and Ryoma's two retainers were watching the two in a sparring session.

"Oh! David, here you are!" Mikoto shouted, "Come here!"

Takumi ended up getting distracted by Mikoto's call, that allowed Ryoma to kick him in the gut and knock him down to the ground with a sweep. Simply, I started laughing.

"Aw... Poor Takumi... he got floored!" I taunted, to Hinoka's surprise, "He got flattened like a pancake!"

The cat meowed happily and started laughing. Soon, Ryoma joined in although he only did that out of pity. I think... Eh.. I don't know. Takumi didn't take that well, obviously, mostly because he saw me with Hinoka, to my own annoyance.

"You... Nohrian Dog, what are you doing to Hinoka?!" Takumi shouted at me. To be honest, he did look angry when I put him off of his game, but it's Hinoka we're talking about. He's probably misunderstood the situation right now.

"What am I doing to her, anyway?" I asked him

"Don't lie to me! I know that you-"

"Takumi, don't yell at him like that!" Hinoka interrupted

"Dear sister, don't waste your time with this... waste of space over here!" He pointed to me, which pissed me off.

"Hey! I heard that! I'm gonna beat you into a fucking pulp!" I yelled at him, "In fact, I'm gonna fuck you up!"

"You really want to fight me? Hmph... you have signed your death warrant." Takumi scoffed

"Fine by me, as long as I get to kick you ass." I said confidently. I gently put my cat down and ruffled her fur. The cat meowed happily again. I got rid of my jacket, which revealed my black t-shirt to the others. I cracked my knuckles.

"Hehe... this should be fun." I said confidently. Takumi stared at me in shock.

"You don't want to use a weapon? Are you mad?" Takumi said to me.

"Well, my hands are my weapons so bring it on!" I shouted

"You are going down! Here I come!"

Takumi started running to take me down. I was preparing to fight when something strange happened. I ended up glowing light blue. Takumi shielded his eyes before he tripped on his own feet, landing face first into the dirt.

After the glow died down, everyone all looked at me, including the cat. I opened my eyes and gasped. Just like what happened, my clothes have altered. I instantly recognized who I looked like. I look like Lee Chaolan from Tekken with his primary costume from Tekken 4.

"Woah. David, you look different." Hinoka said, amazed, "Is this another form?"

"I think so... hehe... I like this look. So, I think I'll call this form: Blue Storm." I said to myself. "Let's go!"

Ryoma decided to join in and started charging straight towards me. I scoffed and started doing the Hitman pose. Just before Ryoma struck me with his lightning katana, I grabbed him by my leg and slammed him down on the ground. I think I've just done Lee's Scatter Kick.

"Woah... that was badass!" Hinata praised.

"Heh... I've seen better." Oboro scoffed.

Ryoma groaned and saw stars on his head, which forced his two retainers, Saizo and Kagero to join in the fight. Saizo... well... he followed Ryoma's lead, but I threw a rose at his face-Hang on... when did I have a rose? Eh... doesn't matter... now, back to the story

I threw a rose at his face. Surprisingly, the rose blinded him and, just like Takumi, tripped on his own feet and landed face first into the dirt. Once again, Hinoka, Mikoto, her two retainers, Hinata, Oboro started at me in amazement.

"Ow... why you?" Saizo growled, "You'll pay for that."

"Sorry. You got in my way." I said to him

And then, I started taunting Saizo with every single taunt that I know of. Apparently, Saizo was easily pissed off so he got back up easily, but because I threw the rose at his eyes, he became temporary blind so he ended up punching the air. I chuckled and pushed him down to the ground.

"Ow..." Saizo groaned

"Hah. Take that!" I shouted

"David, you are a formidable opponent but you forgot one simple thing." Ryoma said to me

"What? What is it?" I asked, "What did I forget?"

"You forgot about Kagero."

"Who-Ah!"

Just as Ryoma predicted, Kagero came up from behind and held a knife near my neck. Oh fuck... He was right... I did forget someone.

"Got you. You are dead." Kagero threatened.

"Ah! You got me!" I said in defeat, "Ryoma, you got me!"

Kagero smiled and gave me the knife. Huh... that's too generous.

"Amazing! That was amazing!" Mikoto praised

"Hmph... consider me impressed." Oboro said, "You actually have some skills."

"Aw yeah! We got another badass in this Castle!" Hinata cheered.

"Wow, David. I'm actually surprised." Hinoka praised, "You defeated my brothers in combat without weapons. Hehe... I'm impressed."

"Hehe... it's nothing... I'm just a Wildcard..." I laughed nervously, "I should go-"

"Wait! David, I need to talk to you about something." Mikoto interrupted, "In private. Alone."

"Ok. I'll go get my cat." I nodded, "Just wait one sec."

I grabbed the cat. What? I love cats, alright! If you don't like cats, too bad!

"Alright. I'm ready." I said to her

"Ok. Children, I'll be back. Reina, Orochi, come with me." Mikoto finished

"Ok!" Orochi agreed

"Yes, Lady Mikoto." Reina agreed

I followed Mikoto, Reina and Orochi to her room... again... for the second time in my life... (Sigh) I wonder what she wanted to tell me... well, time to find out. Reina closed the door. I gulped.. This cannot be good

"So... um... Lady Mikoto, what is it that you want to tell me?" I asked her fearfully, "Is it a task?"

"(Sigh) To be honest, it is." She replied

"So, what is it?"

At this, Mikoto started tearing up... oh god... not again... I've already had to deal with Hinoka crying and now Mikoto's crying as well? (Sigh) I'll go get the tissues.

"It's about my child... her name is Corrin... she... she... she was kidnapped by Nohr a few years ago." She explained.

"Nohr. Um, excuse me, Lady Mikoto but I already know."

"Wait, what?"

"Hinoka told me, my lady."

"Oh... hehe... Hinoka... (sigh)."

"What's wrong, Lady Mikoto?"

"I... I... I just... (sniffle)... I need you to do me a favor."

"Oh? What favor?"

"I want you to find Corrin and bring her back here. I miss her so much."

"Is that all?"

"Y-Yes! I just miss her so much! She's my daughter! Aw gawd, I just- (Sobbing)"

"Lady Mikoto! Are you alright?" Reina asked, worried

"Hey, are you ok?" Orochi asked

"Reina, Orochi, I miss her so much! She's my daughter! (Sobbing)" Mikoto replied, sobbing. Aw... my heart hurts... fuck... at least finding Corrin is my task, anyway.

"Lady Mikoto, I'll do it." I said to her, "I'll find Corrin and bring her back to Hoshido. It's the only way to ease your pain."

"(Gasp) You will?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Ah! Thank you!"

"Hey, don't take this the wrong way, my lady. I'm only doing this as part of your favor."

"I know that!"

"So-"

"Enough interruptions! I'm so excited! David, you'll be accompanied by Kaze and Rinkah, who will be at the Bottomless Canyon, to find Corrin and bring her back here!"

"Lady Mikoto, shall I go with David?" Reina asked, "He needs more protection."

"Ok! That's fine! David, you have another partner!" Mikoto replied happily, mostly excited because I've decided to find Corrin, her daughter... wow... she's happy.

"Lady Mikoto, I won't let you down." I said to her before walking out. Reina followed suit. Mikoto smiled and waved goodbye.

"Good luck! Make me proud!" Mikoto shouted. I smiled. This is gonna be easier than I thought. The cat meowed.

"Oh no... No. You need to stay, alright? What if they hit you?" I said to the Cat

The cat meowed again. I gasped and glared at the cat, who started laughing.

"(Sigh) Fine but if you die, it's not my fault." I warned.

The cat gulped, but nodded her head.

"So, David, shall we meet Kaze and Rinkah?" Reina asked, "They are waiting for us."

"Yeah. Let's go." I replied, "Say, do you know where the Bottomless Canyon is?"

"Yes. I do."

"Ok then. Lead the way."

And so begins our adventure to find Corrin and bring her back here... ok... this is gonna take some heavy lifting..

* * *

After spending 2 hours with Reina, who wouldn't stop talking about blood and other random voodoo bullshit, god make her stop!, we finally caught up with Kaze, the green haired ninja, and Rinkah, the warrior with a Mace. Apparently, I was covered in scratches during our journey to the Bottomless Canyon, according to Mikoto. It turns out that it's a canyon that acts like a border between Hoshido and Nohr, like the Mexican border that Donald Trump is planning to build a wall... racist asshole...

"Hey!" Rinkah called out, "There you are!"

"Oh! Hello, Rinkah!" Reina greeted.

"Hello, Reina!" Rinkah greeted back, "Who's he?"

"His name is David and with him is his cat." Reina introduced

"Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Rinkah." I greeted politely. The cat meowed

"Hehe... hey, don't call me Lady. I'm not like the Hoshido royal family. In fact, I'm the daughter of the Fire Chieftain!" She chuckled, "David, the green hair one is Kaze."

"Nice to meet you, Kaze."

"Pleasures all mine, David."

"So-"

"Hang on! Rinkah, look at that."

"What?"

"Look. Over there."

We all looked and there was a bright purple light appearing from the edge of the Bottomless Canyon. The light died down and to our own surprise, it was Corrin, popping out from the light. I stared at Corrin for a few seconds, but Kaze pulled my arm down.

"Get down. We don't want her to see us." Kaze ordered.

"Alright. So, what shall we do?"

"We're getting her back home. Rinkah, are you ready?"

"Ready."

Rinkah stood up and sneaked near to Corrin with her Mace in her hand. With Corrin distracted, Rinkah raised her Mace and hit the back of her head, knocking her out instantly. Well, there goes sneak tactics. She then grabbed her waist and lifted her on her shoulders.

"I... have no words... for that." I muttered

"David, don't worry. At least we got Corrin." Kaze said, "That's all it matters."

"I still have no idea that Rinkah was able to knock out Corrin that easy."

"Well, we just gonna have to deal with it. Alright, we've done what Mikoto asked. Let's head back."

"Aw... I really wanted to spill some blood on the battlefield..." Reina pouted

"Reina, we'll spill some blood later."

"Alright."

I smiled at her. Reina smiled back, but suddenly, a shiver ran down my spine. What the? Where did that happe- OH! OOOOOHHHH! This can't be good! My vision became blurry... fuck... what's happening to me?

"David, are you alright?" Kaze asked, worried

I didn't respond because I collapsed on the ground

"David! Hey! David!" Kaze shouted.

I said nothing... I fucking hate this already...

* * *

I woke up in a familiar void. "Fuck... not again, of all places, why?" I was then blinded by a green light. I opened my eyes and there was Naga standing before me.

"Hello again, dear child. How was your time in Anankos' world?" She asked

"I accidentally injured Sakura, convinced Mikoto to let me stay, broke Oboro's Naginata, befriended a cat, faced off against Ryoma and Takumi, and found out that I've got 2 forms." I replied, "But what happened to me?"

"You suffered a stroke. You pushed yourself too much."

"What? How?"

"You activated 2 of your five forms in one day, which drains part of your power."

"And you didn't tell me before?"

"Eh. I couldn't be bothered."

I growled and glared at Naga, who giggled. So much for the Holy Dragon being helpful...

"Despite that, it seems that you've already had quite the adventure. Are you displeased with your gifts?"

"To be honest, I actually love it already. Thanks for your help, Naga. Speaking of gifts, can you create a book or something I can have to learn my powers? I've just got them now so I need to know more about it."

"Of course, dear child. You will find it when you wake up. Since that your class is the Wildcard, I'll add another book explaining about the Wildcard class as well as a weapon triangle."

"Really? Is that so? Alright. I'm the Wildcard so I know how this works, but as for the weapon triangle, I have no idea what it is..." Naga then flickered and frowned

"It looks like that my time is up. You're about to wake up. We will meet again."

"Ok. I'll see you later, Naga." I said as she smiled and disappeared. I shielded my eyes. Everything began to turn white...

* * *

I woke up for real in a room on a soft bed. Honestly, the bed was comfortable. It felt like I was lying down in clouds or some shit... ah... that was nice... I soon noticed two books to my side and three weapons at the front of the bed. One of the books was thin, with a blue pattern, and the other book was the size of an ordinary book with a pack of cards , sword and spear. I decided to look at the blue book first.

 _The Six Forms of the Wildcard_

 _Written by Unknown_ _Traveler_

 _Congratulations! You have earned your way to the Six Forms of the Wildcard! Remember, these forms will depend on your personality so be careful when you use them! Otherwise, you'll suffer a stroke. If you did, you're a fucking idiot!_

 _"(Sigh) Fuck... "_

 _Now, first things first. Don't give your powers to someone unless it's an emergency! I've seen some idiots that gave a portion of their powers and they instantly die so don't be a fucking idiot or you'll end up like Gavin!_

 _"Wait, who the fuck is Gavin?"_

 _Now, the Six forms can depend on your behavior, mental state, and whatever the fuck is inside your head, but the higher your angry, excited or thrilled, the more dangerous it is for all of them so don't get fucking pissed off! You're old enough to keep your temper in check._

 _"Noted. I'll try not to piss off Takumi... fucking book..."_

 _However, the higher you're peaceful, the safer it is for, like I said before if you're fucking deaf, all of your forms, but that makes you an easier target so don't be a fucking pussy! Fight!_

 _"Well, fuck you too!"_

 _Next, you've managed to unlock the Red form, which symbolizes everything that involves Red, I guess. Your powers are mostly guns, more guns, and MORE FUCKING GUNS! This form increases your attack strength, but decreases your speed so don't try any running until you've mastered this form, which is basically a rip off of Ray McCall but Naga and Anankos thought it was a good idea... fucking Divine Dragons..._

 _"Why are you so angry? It's just dragons."_

 _Next, you've managed to unlock the Blue form, which symbolizes everything that involves Lee Chaolan from Tekken. Your powers are mostly what he does. It's just being cocky, arrogant, and being a fucking showoff. This form increases your speed, but decreases your attack strength. I don't even know why but Naga actually made that so Yeah... true story, Naga played Tekken before. I'm not kidding. She played the game before._

 _"Naga plays video games? I didn't even know that she did."_

 _You'll unlock the other four forms as the journey goes, but my advice to you is DON'T FUCKING DIE IN THIS WORLD! IF YOU DO, I'LL SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL FUCKING STAB YOU TO DEATH UNTIL YOU COME BACK FROM THE LIVING, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!_

 _To be honest, I was pissed off at that, but hey, it's someone with anger problems so I can't be really mad._

I soon heard footsteps echoing down the hall. I got up and walked to the door, but then, I've got an idea. I've decided to scare the ever loving shit out of whoever's coming.

So, I hid behind the bed, waiting for my prey and by prey, I mean my victim in scaring. However, my plan was derailed when I saw Ryoma staring at me from where I was.

"What are you doing?" Ryoma asked, "Why are you hiding behind the bed?"

"Um... I'm just fighting off fatigue for the next battle." I lied. Ok. That was a complete lie.

"Is that so? Well, mother needs to see you."

"For what? I've already got Corrin back home safe! What more do you want?!"

"Wait, you found Corrin?!"

"Yeah. I was tasked to find Corrin and bring her back here and I, along with a few others, found her and brought her back here."

Suddenly, Sakura came in. She was happy about something.

"Big brother! Corrin! She's come back home!" Sakura shouted, "W-W-We must meet her, Big Brother!"

"What?! Sakura, are you serious?! Corrin?! She-"

"Yes, Ryoma. I managed to bring you sister back home. You should thank me." I interrupted, satisfied.

I got up, patted him on the shoulder, grabbed a spear, and walked out.

"Ryoma, go and have fun." I said to him before I left, leaving an emotional Ryoma and Sakura behind... Hehe... it feels good to do something for a change despite that it's my only task while in this world. I still haven't told anyone except Hinoka that I'm from a different world, but some day, they will find out. I can't take any chances.

However, I wonder what Mikoto wants to talk to me about. I've brought Corrin back here so what does she want this time? Well, let's see. As soon as I got to her room, I can hear a conversation going on.

 _"So... All of you... are my siblings?"_

 _"Yes, Corrin, don't you remember? Ryoma is the oldest, and Sakura is the youngest. Over a decade ago, you used to live in these halls."_

 _"I'm sorry, but... I can't say I remember. I've been hearing voices, and some of them... kinda sound like you guys, but.."_

 _"Ssh, it's okay. Nohr probably sealed your memories away, sister."_

 _"Sister...? You guys seem so different compared to the family I know..."_

 _"Ohh Corrin! I'm just g-glad I got to meet you!"_

 _"Sakura, right? You're kinda like Elise."_

 _"What? But you said-"_

 _"I know, I know! You guys are... definitely different from my siblings, but in a way... you feel the same."_

 _"Sister, you're still groggy from the trip. We're nothing like those Nohrians. They kidnapped you!"_

 _"You did the same to me..."_

 _"B-But that was the only way to get Corrin back! And we love you Azura! It's NOT the same thing!"_

 _"Hinoka's right, Corrin. Did the King treat you fairly?"_

 _"Father you mean? Well... argh, this doesn't make any sense! I was at the border, and I'm pretty sure I slipped into a hole! And my swor...d?!"_

 _"Her mind must be worse that i thought. Perhaps we should sit you on my throne, Corrin. It has the power to bring clarity to the mind._

 _"So even as your daughter, you don't trust me? I'm more confused that any of you are!"_

 _"No! Corrin, please, it has nothing to do with trust!"_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Excuse me, Lady Mikoto?" I asked.

"Oh! David, come in!" Mikoto called

"Alright."

I opened the door and walked inside, where Mikoto, Reina, Orochi, Hinoka, Kaze, who's holding my cat, Rinkah, Takumi, Sakura, Ryoma, Corrin, and some girl with blue hair, were waiting. Apparently, Corrin was in a state of confusion and anger, because we just kidnapped her from Nohr.

"So, you wanted to see me?" I asked her, "Oh, am I interrupting something? If I am, I'll come back later."

"N-No! David, don't leave yet!" Hinoka shouted, "Corrin, this is David! He's a traveler!"

"Hi, Corrin." I greeted her, "So, Lady Mikoto, what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Oh! I forgot about something! Here!" Mikoto said, giving me a spear.

"Um, what is this?" I asked her

"It's a Spear, but it's no ordinary spear. It's the weapon that you'll use when the time is right." She explained, "Don't worry. I found it one day."

"Oh. Thanks, Lady Mikoto. I must be on my way."

"What? Why?"

I gulped. Apparently, I didn't think that through... fuck... alright... time to tell them the truth...

"Everyone, I need to tell you something." I said to everyone, "I have a confession to make. I'm-"

BOOM!

"What the hell was that?!" I shouted

We all looked outside the window. It was Orochi covered in black charcoal.

"Sorry! I forgot to turn that off!" Orochi shouted, "But I think it worked!"

"It worked? Orochi, what are you on about?" Kagero asked

"I found two people from another world!" Orochi replied, "And boy, did I find them!"

"Wait, what-"

"Dear Naga... Cynthia, where are we?" A voice interrupted, "This isn't Ylisse."

"Sis, I don't know, but this seems... different." Cynthia answered, "Oh! There's someone!"

"Ah! You two! Welcome to Hoshido!" Orochi greeted, "I hope that you enjoy your stay!"

"Hoshido? Cynthia..."

"Don't look at me, Lucina." Cynthia said, "I don't know how we got here."

I instantly froze. Lucina and Cynthia?! What are they doing here in Hoshido?! Actually, when did Orochi learn how to time travel?! God... I really need to lie down...

"Time travel..." I muttered, "It really exists in Hoshido..."

"What? David, what are you-" Ryoma tried to say

"I'm gonna have to lie down... ah... I'm done..." I interrupted, "Goodnight..."

Ryoma stared at me and started laughing. Oh... when I woke up, I'm gonna break his nose... but why do I feel like that I'm forgetting something? Eh... that'll wait for now...

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Omake: Making a Chocolate cake... that goes horribly wrong**

I was inside a kitchen with a bowl filled with chocolate cake mix, eggs, and sugar. Ah... I love cooking...

"Ok, I've got all of the ingredients in." I said, "Now, all I have to do is mix them in, add milk, and that is it."

However, I was rudely interrupted by none other than Kaze, who was covered in flour. How did he get covered in flour?

"Jesus, what the hell happened to you?" I asked. He looked annoyed.

"Rinkah thought it was a good idea to cover me with flour as a prank." Kaze replied, "So, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a Chocolate Cake for everyone."

"A Chocolate cake... you're making a Chocolate cake."

"What? Got a problem?"

"N-No! I don't. It's just that... how are you gonna make a cake for that much people?"

"Simple. I double everything."

"Do you even know how to make a cake?"

"Yes. I do. I know how to make food ever since I was young."

"Well, I'm gonna help you just in case if you mess up."

"Oh no. No! Kaze, I don't need your help! I can do this myself!"

"Too bad. Now, where's the bowl?"

"Ah. It's here." I gave him the bowl. He starts mixing all of the ingredients while I grabbed the milk and the cake tin.

Suddenly, I forgot to get the ingredients for the icing so I left Kaze alone for a few minutes... but when I come back, there was chocolate everywhere, all over the walls.

But to make things worse, I can see Hinoka, Rinkah and Orochi licking what's left of the mixture. I stared, wide eyed, in shock.

"What the fuck happened here?" I said, in shock

"Um..." Kaze muttered, "I can explain..."

"I left you here for five minutes! Five Minutes!" I shouted, "Kaze, how did you managed to fuck this up?!"

"I... (Sigh) Hinoka saw me with the mixture so she, Rinkah and Orochi attacked me for... chocolate..." He explained

I sighed... Note to self, don't trust Kaze with anything... at all... seriously...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Phew... Chapter 3 is now over! Thank fuck! Alright, I've decided to add two characters from Fire Emblem Awakening as main characters to this fanfic!**

 **The Omake was something that I came up with. I didn't really put more effort in that, but... at least it's something, right?**

 **As I said before for the third time, what do you think of this chapter? Hate it? Like it?**

 **Leave a review of what you think so far and Don't forget to favorite and follow this story!**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter, where a major event will take place! HAHAHAHA! Ok... I'll stop now... but still, read on and enjoy!**


	5. 4: The Formation of the Squad

**Fire Emblem Fates: My Adventure**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem Fates. It is owned by Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. (If I did, I would've changed Fire Emblem Warriors but no...)**

 **A/N**

 **This is my first SI fanfic overall, basically a remake of Fire Emblem Fates. Corrin will be in this story but she'll be in Nohr while I will be in Hoshido. I don't have experience with this game because I haven't played Fire Emblem Fates yet. I may have dug my grave on this one... (Sigh) I hate this already...**

 **So, without further ado, here is Chapter 4**

* * *

 **WARNING: This chapter contains spoilers (If you haven't play the game), graphic violence and the WORKS! Trust me, you don't want to know what it is!**

 **Previously on Fire Emblem Fates**

 _"Time travel... It really exists in Hoshido..."_

 _"What? David, what are you-"_

 _"I'm gonna have to lie down... ah... I'm done... Goodnight..."_

 ** _And so it continues..._**

 **Chapter 4: The Formation of The Squad!**

"Ryoma, why are you forcing me to keep and eye on Corrin and Lady Mikoto?" I asked him, "Why can't any one of her retainers do it?"

"Because you're the wildcard. That's why." Ryoma replied, "Hey, don't get mad at me. Both of them needed protection, anyway."

"But why me of all people?"

"Well, you're on good terms with mother and you found Corrin after all these years so consider this a reward."

"You call this a reward?" I rebuked, "It's more like a fucking escort mission."

"Hey. It's something."

I sighed in frustration. I just brought Corrin back to the Hoshido royal family and this is what I get? That's fucking stupid.

"So, I must be on my way to escort Corrin and your mother around the city." I said, "But after this, you owe me a solid."

"What's a soli-"

"I'll explain later. Bye, Ryoma."

"Bye, David."

I waved goodbye and walked off to meet Corrin and Mikoto, who were at the Capital Square. I can also see Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura and all of their retainers. They must be looking at Mikoto with her beautiful voice- Wait. Did I say beautiful? God... this is starting to annoy me.

"Hey!" I waved

"Oh! David, you're here!" Mikoto exclaimed, "Corrin, this is-"

"I know, Mikoto. I know who he is." Corrin interrupted, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to protect the both of you, my ladies." I answered, "Lady Mikoto, where are your two retainers?"

"Well, Reina's gone to have a chat with both her parents, and Orochi's getting scolded by Kagero for snatching two people from another world. You know, I didn't realize that there are more than one version of this place." Mikoto explained, "Say, do you think so?"

At this, I was at a loss of words. How did Mikoto figure out the meaning of Time and Universe Travel? I really need to talk to Naga about this.

"Yeah." I said, "I only have a foggy memory about it."

"Oh! Is that so?"

"Yes, my lady."

Mikoto giggled to herself. I stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Um, is something wrong?" I asked her, "Did I-"

"Oh no! It's just that I'm getting these laughter fits recently!" She replied, "How did that happen?"

I tried to answer, but I stopped when I felt a shiver down my spine. This time, it wasn't me getting a stroke. It's something more dark, sinister, and dangerous. I looked at Corrin's sword. It's glowing dark purple.

"Huh?" Corrin looked down, only to see her sword get yanked away... but much to her shock, it was a weapon known as the Ganglari!

I turned my head just in time before Mikoto realized that the figure slammed the sword into the ground. An eye glowed with dark energy as two things happened at once.

One, the sword split into thousands of sharp pieces and Two, a sphere of energy appeared, lifting everyone up with a powerful force as the buildings collapsed, but the most unexpected thing happened.

Two shards were heading straight towards Corrin's face.

"Oh shit!" I shouted. I realized that Corrin is in danger, but I also realized that Mikoto is in danger as well because she was trying to protect Corrin from the blades.

"Oh no! Not on my watch!" I exclaimed, "Mikoto, move out of the way!"

With no hesitation, I pushed Mikoto out of the way and put myself into the path of the sharp blade pieces, impaling myself with a painful and horrible scream.

"D-David...?" Corrin muttered, as I collapsed into her arms. Time slowed down, almost as if that everything changed at a instant. All of Mikoto's siblings, my cat, and Mikoto herself, were stunned obviously.

"Argh- Fuck! It hurts! It fucking hurts! Argh! FUCK!" I screamed, "OK! That was a horrible idea! Fuck! Oh! I might've ruptured my lungs-Ah Fuck!"

"David! Y-Y-You're-" Corrin asked, shocked

"Corrin... ah fuck... everything hurts... Are you alright...?" I groaned, "Is... Lady Mikoto alright...?"

"Y-Yes! She's alright, but w-why did you-"

"Isn't it obvious... I did it to protect you..."

"W-What?"

"Yeah... I put myself into harms way just to save you, Lady Corrin... fuck... I can't breathe... I think those shards ruptured my lungs... Anyway... You're not hurt... that's good... you're ok." I trailed off, and smiled as I touched her face. She looked at me in shock as I touched her with my blood covered hands. Thank god. She's ok along with Mikoto, but as for me... fuck... well, I might as well take this excruciating pain like a man...

"Corrin... I did it... ah... I need a nap..." I got back up, looked at the siblings, and closed my eyes so I can sleep peacefully. Naga... I tried...

* * *

Once again, I am inside the same black void. "Fuck. Forgot that Naga lives here." Just like last time, I was blinded by a green light. When I opened my eyes, there was Naga standing before me again. Well, time to tell her what happened.

"Hello, dear child. What happened?" She asked, curious.

"I saved Mikoto and Corrin from some insane fucker, but at the expense of my own well-being... Ow... I look like shit..." I replied, "Naga, that fucker ruptured my lungs."

"I can tell. You're bleeding from the inside." Naga said.

"I am?"

"Yeah. Your blood is dirtying the carpet."

"Well, it's payback for not telling me what the forms do." I fought back, "Oh. It turns out that it's six forms, not five."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes, Naga. Some guy made a book about the six forms of the Wildcard."

Naga cursed to herself. Hey, who can blame her?

"At least you know about the power of the Wildcard." Naga said, "Use those powers well."

"Right. I'll use them well." I nodded, "So, is there anything else?"

"Oh! I forgot! You almost altered history."

"I what?"

"Yeah... I forgot to tell you that if you change the events of this world, everything will be different. For example, If you save Mikoto, you'll have no choice but to escape, even if you reveal your true purpose to them... wait, did you-"

"I did. Was that wrong?"

"You saved Mikoto and Corrin from the blades. That wasn't supposed to happen. You see, in the original timeline, Mikoto's been killed, the barrier between Hoshido and Nohr breaks, and the Hoshido and Nohr royal family will engage in a battle that will start the events of the game, but because you saved Mikoto, the entire timeline has been altered!" Naga explained, "David, not only that you have changed history, but you also managed to alter it all together!"

"W-What?! I thought-"

"Mikoto only lasts until that fateful day! Don't you see! David, you single handedly changed the course of the game!" Naga interrupted

"I changed history... I... I'm sorry."

"It's alright! Just be careful around certain events! You can't change them unless something else happened!" Naga finished, "Oh! One more thing! I've sent Lucina and Cynthia from Awakening to help you in your quest! I've tasked Orochi to send the two over!"

"So that's why Orochi was covered in smoke."

"Yeah. She- Wait, when did she get covered in smoke?"

"We heard a boom and we saw Orochi tampering with some sort of portal."

"I see." Naga nodded, "Well, I think that's enough time today." Naga flickered, then smiled.

"David, don't forget. You are the only one besides Corrin that is able to defeat Anankos."

"Alright. I'll see you later, Naga." I said, "Time to fix my mistake.." Naga smiled and disappeared. I closed my eyes. Everything began to turn white... what lies ahead for me? Hmm... we'll about to find out...

* * *

I gasped. I looked at my surroundings. As such, I was still in the Capital, but why does it feel like I'm forgetting something? Oh! Of course! Corrin! How can I forget her?!

"Corrin!" I yelled out, "Corrin, where are you?!"

"RAAAARRRGH!" Corrin roared. I looked up, and there was a silver dragon going on a rampage. A Dragon... wait, A FUCKING DRAGON?! HOW?! I THOUGHT THAT THEY DON'T EXIST!- SLAP! David, get a hold of yourself. You're supposed to find Corrin and escape... hang on... When I called out for Corrin, I heard an inhuman roar that sounded like her... oh no... no fucking way... Corrin's a FUCKING DRAGON?! Holy shit...

"Corrin?!" I shouted, "Is that you?!"

My response was another inhuman roar. The roar sent me flying... right next to Ryoma. Wow. Talk about the worst timing in the world.

"Oh!" I greeted, "Hey, Ryoma!"

"David?!" Ryoma said, "You're ok! I thought you died!"

"Well, the shards didn't pierce my heart so I'm just chilling here!" I replied, "So, who's this asshole?"

"I don't know! He showed up recently!"

"That's good to know. Hey! Dickhead! Who are you?"

The figure simply chuckled.

"Hey! I asked you a question!

"Hehehehe..."

"Stop laughing and answer the fucking question!" I grit my teeth and struck him down with one blow, only to have my spear blocked. "What the fuck...?"

"David and Ryoma please! You can't communicate with them!" Azura shouted, "These's invisible warriors...they're out for blood! Talking to them is pointless!"

"Azura?! How did you-"

"Look! Now is not the time!" Azura cut me off, "These warriors are dangerous! We should avoid getting hit by them!"

"Wait... Azura, what are you saying?"

"No time! We should- Wait, where's Corrin?!"

"She's that fucking dragon! Azura, what the fuck is going on?!"

"I know... I have an idea. David, distract Corrin for a few minutes."

"What?! How the fuck am I suppose to distract Corrin when she's that fucking tall?!"

"Just trust me!" And that, she ran off.

"Fuck..." I cursed, "Ryoma, Plan B."

"Plan B?"

"Yes. Plan B."

Ryoma nodded and started running in one direction. I ran in another direction. Apparently, we're trying to prevent Corrin from killing the both of us. Somehow, it worked and Corrin was disorientated. While she was distracted, I grabbed a piece of rope and tied it to a metal pole. I wrapped her tail with the rope and tied it to a piece of oak wood.

However, while I was tying the ropes, I saw one of the dangerous fuckers that were trying to attack a small child. There was one problem. I was too far away and Ryoma's too busy distracting Corrin. Suddenly, Reina arrived and impaled the fucker with her Naginata.

"Reina! Perfect timing!" I shouted, "We need your help!"

"David, what happened?" Reina asked me, "Where's Lady Mikoto?"

"She's alright... I think. I don't know. I was knocked out." I replied.

"Knocked out?! When did you-"

"Reina!" Kagero interrupted. Oh great. Miss Ninja Boobs is here... great... fuck...

"Make sure that Orochi's safe. Yukimura has ordered some of us to protect the civilians." Kagero continued, "David, where's Lady Mikoto?"

"How should I know?! I was knocked out!"

"When did you-"

"Hey! I need some help!" Ryoma called out, "I don't think I can distract it for much longer!"

I sighed in frustration.

"Was that Lord Ryoma?!" Kagero said, "David, where's Lord Ryoma?!"

"He's over there! Go! Help him!" I ordered, "I don't have that much time!"

Kagero nodded, and headed straight towards Ryoma, who was still struggling against Corrin.

"There! She's not going anywhere!" I shouted triumphantly, "Reina, let's go!"

"Wait! Where's Lady Mikoto?!"

"I don't know but now's not the time! We should go! Now!"

"Ok!"

And so, we ran like hell! In fact, we hauled ass out of there! However, I stopped and realized that Azura was walking straight towards the Dragon!

"Lady Azura?! Stay back!" Ryoma shouted

"Azura, what are you doing?" I asked her

"Stand down, all of you! Do not fight it!"Azura commanded. She cleared her throat and touched the amulet around her neck. And when she began to sing...a watery aura surrounded her and Corrin.

But for some reason, I was covered in a watery aura, similar to Azura and Corrin.

"What the? Azura, what are you doing?"

" _You are the ocean's grey waves."_ She sang

Wow. I'm speechless. I've never heard such beautiful music in my life. It's almost as if I was drawn into the song. Everyone around the beast stopped fighting including Ryoma and Kagero.

Suddenly, I started glowing pure dark blue.

"David!" Reina exclaimed.

After the glow died down, again, Reina, Corrin, who stopped going on a rampage, and Azura stared at me. Like my other two forms, my clothes have been altered again. I now wore a dark blue cap with glasses, and a dark blue police uniform, but to make things better, I have a badge that read: Wildcard on it, and I have a gun holster on my waist.

"Ooh... Dark Blue... I like this." I said to myself, amazed, "Let's see. What shall I call this form? Oh! I'll call this Truth and Justice."

Suddenly, the same figure appeared, smiling evilly.

"Oh no! Not you! Listen, asshole! What do you want?!" I yelled.

"You are the Wildcard. Hehehe... I hope that we meet again."

"Huh? What are you-" I stopped. The figure disappeared. I looked at Azura. She successfully calmed down Corrin.

"David, what was that?" Reina asked, "Who was that guy?"

"I don't know." I replied, "But it looks like something is going on behind the scenes."

"What do you-"

"Reina, someone planned to kill Mikoto, and because of that, someone planned the destruction of this city. And this time, Nohr's not involved."

"If Nohr didn't do this, David. Then, do you have any idea who did it?"

"Well, I'm not sure-"

"I know! It was those damn Nohrians!" Takumi interrupted, angrily kicking a piece of a destroyed statue. "David, this was all planned! Corrin's sword was a trap!"

"Um, I think I know that, captain obvious!" I yelled at him, "But I'm not sure that Nohr's behind all this!"

"How would you know?! You were barely here for a few weeks!" Takumi yelled back.

"At least I know what's really going on, Takumi!"

"Wait... everyone, please." Azura stepped to the center of the crowd. Oh boy. This won't end well. "Just like what David said, those thing's weren't from Nohr."

At this, Takumi turned his attention to her. "Azura, you CAN'T be serious! Who ELSE would attack us?!"

"Who cares?!" Oboro hissed, "Those thing's were monsters, just like the Faceless!" Wait, who are the Faceless? Eh. I'll find out later.

Corrin stood up. "I've never seen those things in my life. I'm sorry, but... they're not from Nohr."

"You believe that?!" Saizo snapped, "You're naive, Lady Corrin. The kingdom you hail has created-"

"Hey! She said that Nohr didn't plan this! In fact, I already told you guys already! Do you guys have any sense into your thick skulls?!" I cut him off. He didn't looked pleased with my answer. Same goes for Takumi, who was getting angrier at each moment. Reina stared at me, almost as if she knows what's really going on. I can't blame her, though. She's the only one besides Azura and Corrin that believed me. Ryoma's shocked, obviously. Hinoka's trying to calm Sakura down, who was sobbing. And I still didn't find out who the real culprit is nor I have no idea where Mikoto is.

"Lord Ryoma, talk some sense into this... fool!" Takumi told him. "He doesn't even realize that he plays a part in this!"

"What did you say?!" I glared at him. He glared back.

"You heard me!" Takumi yelled back, "Ever since you came into this kingdom, you've brought nothing but-"

"Hey! I was trying to help, you fucking idiot!" I cut him off, "In fact, why are you blaming me for?!"

"Oh listen to this! He's already showing his true colors!" This managed to caught everyone off guard. Oh. That's right. I still haven't told them the truth apart from Hinoka.

"HEY!" Corrin was getting angry. "Stop yelling at him! He's trying to explain, and you think that he showed his true colors?! Like what he said, Nohr didn't do this!"

"Sister, listen to yourself! They've brainwashed you! He brainwashed you!" Takumi was matching his anger. "And now, the entire city is **DESTROYED!** Don't you get it?!"

"Hey! Nohr didn't do shit!" I joined in, getting angrier at each second. "If you still won't listen, I'll repeat it again! Takumi. NOHR! DIDNT! DO! SHIT!"

"I don't want to hear any more lies from you!" Takumi shoved me. "I'm NOT going to let you destroy everything that we love! In fact, why don't you do us a favor: Go back to Nohr and just... **DIE!** "

 **BANG!**

The crowd had fallen silent. The person who shot Takumi was... heh... to my own surprise, it was Hinoka, holding one of my revolvers in my first form.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Takumi screamed, "MY SHOULDER! HINOKA, WHAT DID-"

"SHUT UP!" Hinoka cut him off, "TAKE THAT BACK, TAKUMI! DON'T YOU DARE BLAME HIM FOR WHAT HAPPENED!"

"H-Hinoka..." Sakura murmured

"Hey! Lady Hinoka, what do you-" Oboro tried to say.

"Oboro, shut up!" Hinoka interrupted, "In fact, All of you, calm the fuck down, especially you, TAKUMI!"

"Hinoka...?"

"Listen. Do you really think that all of this was planned by him?!"

"I..."

"NO! And don't you EVER blame David, Azrua or Corrin ever again! You already pulled Sakura into this so I blame it on you. And if you ever blame those three, I'll never forgive you! We're all family!"

"Hinoka! Listen to yourself! He only brings chaos where ever he goes! It's obvious he's from- OW!"

Truth be told, I shot him in the hand. What? He fucking deserved it. He talked shit and I hit him back.

"OW! STOP DOING THAT!" Takumi screamed at me. I scoffed and shot him again. Once again, he screamed in pain. Good. I'm gonna make him suffer, but that'll have to wait until later on. Ryoma and Sakura were at a loss for words. While Takumi and Hinoka were arguing, Reina came up to me.

"David, we should get Azura and Corrin out of here." Reina whispered, "Hinoka's doing something."

"What? Why?"

"I just have a feeling. We should go."

"Ok. I'll throw this."

"Um, what is that thing?"

"That, my friend, is a smoke grenade. I can use this as a distraction for all four of us."

"Wait, four of us? David, I can't-"

"Reina, what choice do we have? Takumi's being a bitch, Hinoka's trying to calm him down, and everyone's in a state of shock." I interrupted, "Also, I still have no idea where Mikoto is so this is our best option. Reina, you just have to trust me."

"Alright."

"Ok. When I count to 3, you grab Corrin and I'll grab Azura. After that, run as fast as you can, alright?"

"Right. David, be careful."

"Ok. Going in 3... 2... 1!"

At 1, I threw the grenade in the air, which the crowd was NOT expecting. Reina grababed Azura and I grabbed Corrin. Soon, we ran like the wind.

"Hey, what's going on?!"

The smoke cleared, leaving the four people gone. Ryoma's sharp eyes saw the outlines of all of us, which didn't do much because his eyes were covered in smoke.

"Argh... fuck... Lord Ryoma, he got away."

"...Yukimura, go and find mother and put her in the Castle. Kagero, make sure that Takumi tends to his injuries. Haitaka, we need to get the troops ready. We're headed to battle!

* * *

It took us at least 20 minutes on foot, but we finally gained distance away from Shirasagi. Phew! Thank god! The easy part is over! Now, let the hard part begin!

"David."

"Yes, Azura?"

Azrua looked to Reina, who was moving her, and Corrin, who I carried across.

"Are you kidnapping Corrin and myself?"

"Well... Yes. It's part of my plan. You see, I knew that Takumi would target me after I put myself into harms way so... we need to get the fuck away from that place!"

"Excuse me!" Corrin shouted. "Why are you...can you tell me what's going on?!"

I stopped. Reina stopped running as well.

"Alright." I sighed, "I'll tell you three the main reason why I'm here. Corrin, I was actually sent by Naga herself- Oh wait. Scratch that. I'm actually from a different dimension."

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped. "David, what are you on about?" Reina asked.

"Reina, I have the Mark of Naga. It's printed on my eye. Look." I answered. The three women all looked at my eye. Just like I said, the Mark of Naga appeared on my left eye, glowing crimson red.

"So... you have the Mark of Naga as well." came a voice. We all turned to the source, but I instantly recognize it immediately. It was Lucina, along with Cynthia, Kaze, and Orochi.

"I... how did you know that I have it?"

"I know. I have it as well. My name is Lucina. This is Cynthia, and you must've met these two: Kaze and Orochi." Lucina introduced, "So, what are you doing here?"

"We're trying to get away from a country that doesn't use the word sense." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"I know. Hoshido has a bad history, unlike Ylisse."

"So, does that mean you are with us?"

"Obviously."

"Sweet! Lucina, Cynthia, Kaze, Orochi, welcome to my Squad!" I shouted before I started running... with Corrin in tow.

"Hey! Come back!" Everyone else called out. They all chased after me until we reached an open field with a gentle stream passing through the plain.

"Phew! You guys really need to lose some weight!" I laughed, "Especially you, Azura!"

Azura didn't say anything.

"Azura?"

"David... we have company."

"What do you mean-"

Azura pointed to the horizon. The first thing I saw was the mark of the Nohrian flag. However, the Nohrian army was marching through, with the country's royal family leading it... fuck...

"W-What?!" How did..." Corrin's eye's widened. "Xander..."

"Hang on... if Nohr's there..." David's eyes widened as well. "Son of a bitch... Azura."

"Yes, David."

"Those fuckers caught up, didn't they?"

"Yeah. They did."

We all turned and like Azura said, the Hoshidans arrived as well - filled with samurai and all other types. Ryoma led the charge.

"Fuck..." I cursed, "Well, we're fucked..."

"Ah! Ryoma, there they are!" Hinoka shouted. The cat meowed in agreement.

"Brother, look! She _is_ in Hoshido!" Xander's younger brother exclaimed

" _HOLD!"_ Both crown princes shouted. At their command, each army stopped in place, but the tension was so thick that it can be cut by a knife. Alright, David. It's time.

"This is bad... they're going to fight each other!"

"Corrin, I'll handle this." I stepped forward and smiled. "Hey, Nohr! I believe we haven't met! My name is David! I'm just a traveler."

"For a traveler, you are extremely polite. Thanks for getting Corrin away from those Hoshidans." Xander and his siblings advanced, to my own amusement... hehe... his horse... SLAP! OW! OK! I'll focus on the story!

Anyway, Xander advanced while I just stood there like an idiot.

"Away from US? You've twisted the narrative, prince." Ryoma and his siblings advanced as well. "You have some nerve playing the cards! Hoshido will not fall to the likes of you!"

"You assume too much. Despite what it looks like...my only goal isn't taking over your land."

All of the Hoshido and Nohrian royal siblings stared at each other, then at our group... god... I need to relax...

"I'll bet," Ryoma replied bitterly. He unsheathed his blade. "You still haven't told her the truth... _Prince Xander_?"

"Hmph... Is that so?" Xander unsheathed his own blade. "Well, if we're tempeted... _Prince Ryoma_. What are you trying to say?"

"Don't play dumb! You should already know by now."

"Hello?! Am I being ignored?!" I yelled at both of them. Both of them turned their attention to me.

"Thank you! Fuck... So... As you know, I play a major role in this situation-"

"Of course! You damn Nohrians already hired him to do-" Takumi interrupted

 **BANG!**

"OW! HINOKA! WHY?!" Takumi screamed at her.

"I told you not to blame him, didn't I?" Hinoka growled.

"Ignore them, Xander. It's just basic sibling rivalry." I told Xander

"I see. Well, we're all here for one person. And her name is Corrin." Xander continued, "Prince Ryoma, it would be wise if you hand Corrin over to us."

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Ryoma snapped, "We will never hand Corrin over to the likes of you! Everyone! I have something to say! Over a decade ago, Xander's father deceived outs. A surprise attack killed him at Cheve under a false peace conference! And King Garon... he kidnapped our sister!"

"Wait, WHAT?! RYOMA! SERIOUSLY?!" I screamed at him. He smiled nervously, but maintained his angry look. Corrin, however...

"What?!"

"Your 'true' family has held the truth from you, sister," Hinoka said, "In fact, I bet that they knew the entire time, isn't it, Xander?! You Fuckface!"

"Xander..." Corrin looked between the two sides. "You k-knew I was from Hoshido? Did Father really kill their king?"

"I don't know! He didn't tell us!"

"See? He's in denial. He won't accept the fact that King Garon kidnapped Corrin, our sister, over a decade ago." Ryoma stated, "The look on his face says it all."

"Oh yeah?!" The youngest of the Nohrian Royal siblings, Elise, pouted angrily. "You guys are the ones that kidnapped Azura! She used to live in this castle!"

"WHAT?!" I gasped, "I need to lie down.. oh god... so much FUCKING SPOILERS!" Everyone turned their attention to me. "What? The Fuck you are looking at?" I asked them.

"N-NOTHING!" Everyone else all replied.

"Now, as I was saying, An eye for an eye, young princess." Ryoma continued, "Your country was content in keeping Corrin instead of getting Azura back. Now stay out of this."

"Ohohoh...it seems the lobster has quite the nasty pinch," Camilla, the second eldest Nohrian Royal Sibling, spat, "Insult my sister again, and I'll have your head."

"And she's right!" Leo shouted. "It's one thing to decry us, but two wrongs do not make a right! What hypocrisy!"

"They're not hiding it, Corrin! They KIDNAPPED YOU!" Takumi countered

The sibling were getting closer and closer to each other, leaving Kaze, Orochi, Lucina, Cynthia and Reina to back away nervously. I sighed and took a step forward, keeping an eye on Corrin and Azura. Well, time to go to work.

"STOP!" Corrin exclaimed, "T-This is enough already! I don't know who's even telling the truth anymore! David, can you help me for a bit?!"

"Little Prince, why-"

"No! Are they lying, Xander?! Is Mikoto my mother?"

The crown prince couldn't reply. Bingo...

"Ah... He knows... DING!" I muttered, "NEWSFLASH: Xander has been found out as a liar and a cheapskate, by his self-proclaimed sister, CORRIN!"

"Hey! I heard that!" Xander shouted at me, "Boy, you should-"

"BREAKING NEWS: Camilla has been found out as a Yandere to her own adoptive sister! EW! That's gross!"

"What?!" Camilla roared, "I would never stoop up to that level. My sweet Corrin! Please! Come back to Nohr!"

"David, what are you doing?" Corrin whispered in my ear.

"I'm planning something stupid. You see the canyon behind you? Go with Azura and jump downwards. I'll catch up soon."

"But-"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. AHEM! NEWSFLASH: Leo's actually a suck up, courtesy of Xander!"

"Xander!" Leo exclaimed, "You should make him stop! He's talking trash!"

"Oh! I'm not done! We've just got some news that Elise is actually 16 despite looking younger than 10 years old! Wow! Talk about harsh!"

"H-HEY!" Elise pouted, "S-Stop that!"

"But I already did! Coming up, we have news about how Xander became an adult version of Eddy, how Camilla inherited Yuno's book, how Leo became Xander's bitch, and how Elise became a 10 year old girl in a 16 year old body. Stay tuned." I finished

The entire Hoshidan army were laughing their asses off. This gave the other members of my squad enough time to run up to Corrin and Azura. Xander looked pissed, Leo was agitated, Camilla glared at me with murderous intent, and Elise started crying.

"Perfect... Now!" I shouted. Without even thinking, I pushed Corrin and Azura... off of the canyon. The Hoshidan and Nohrian armies all stared at me in shock. "Well, Breaking News! Corrin and Azura are going to fall to their own deaths." I winked at Reina. That was the plan.

"NOW!" Reina shouted. Reina, Lucina, Cynthia, Kaze and Orochi all followed Corrin and Azura down through the canyon.

"Well, I have room for one more member of the Squad!" I shouted, "So, who want's to join me?!"

No one answered... or so I thought... Hinoka raised her hand up, to Ryoma's own shock. The cat meowed happily.

"Hinoka, what are you doing?!" Ryoma asked

"Ryoma, this is what I need to do. I'm not betraying Hoshido. I just need to go on my own for a while."

"But-"

"Brother, it's ok. I kinda deserve it, anyway. I shot Takumi. Don't worry. I'll be back."

"I-"

"You'll understand, eventually. Ready to go, Miyako?"

The cat meowed in agreement. Hinoka hopped off her wyvern and ran up to me. She gave me a cold glare, but I shrugged it off.

"You better have a good reason why you did that." Hinoka said to me, "I can't believe that you would do such a thing."

"It's all part of my plan, Hinoka. Just trust me."

Hinoka sighed.

"Perfect! Hold on!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her down... into the canyon below. I grabbed the cat right before we both fell down, screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinoka screamed, "YOU ARE A FUCKING LUNATIC!"

"YEEEEEEEHHAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!" I screamed, "I LOVE ADVENTURE!"

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well, Chapter 4 is now over! This time, I've combined comedy and drama into one. And this is the end result. Sorry for not doing a Omake. I ran out of time for that.**

 **Also, sorry for not writing lines for Orochi. I ran out at the last second. As for the SQUAD, Jakob, Gunter and Felicia will not appear until the next chapter. The actual reason why will be revealed in... well... the same chapter I mentioned last time...**

 **So, what do you think of this chapter? Hate it? Love it? Like it?**

 **Leave a review of what you think so far and Don't forget to do favorite and follow this story!**

 **The SQUAD - David, Corrin, Azura, Reina, Lucina, Cynthia, Kaze, Orochi, Hinoka, Miyako (The Cat), Jakob, Felicia, Gunter**

 **As always, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
